Nothing Wrong With Hufflepuff
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Before they head out to Hogwarts, Rose and Hugo have a talk about houses and pride. Short one-shot


I set out to write a quick drabble someone requested with Scorpius and Rose, but ended up with this weird fluffy thing between Hugo and Rose... I don't know how it happened, but I'm not going to sully it by trying to turn it into a Scorpius/Rose romance when it's already fine. Excuse the shortness. It just ended up this way.

Yes, I am a die-hard Hufflepuff. Why do you ask?

Discalimer: If I owned it, it would be on a shelf instead of the internet.

* * *

><p>Rose took the books from her shelf and laid them in the bottom of her trunk. Her father had told her that she wasn't allowed to take all of her books, but she knew that he wouldn't check her trunk once it was packed, so a layer of books across the bottom would most likely go unnoticed.<p>

Hugo appeared in her doorway and watched as she emptied the bookshelf. "You want me to put some in my trunk? I've got room."

Rose spun around, smiling. "Would you? Hugo, you're awesome. Here, take these ones."

He stepped forward and took the armful of books she dumped on him. She had always gotten along with her brother, growing even closer to him since his entry into Hogwarts.

Hugo walked out of the room and into his own and she heard him dumping the armful into his trunk. She winced. She loved him, but damn if the boy had no respect for books… She began laying books carefully into the bottom of her trunk again.

Hugo came back in and sat on his sister's bed. "I can't believe you're just now packing. We leave tomorrow morning, Rose."

She sighed. "If I packed any earlier, they would have noticed the books being gone and I would have had to unpack them. Now, there's no time for me to repack when they notice."

Normally, Hugo would have laughed. He would have made a joke about her careful, sneaky planning and how that was why she was in Ravenclaw. But on the day before they went to Hogwarts, Hugo never laughed, especially about her house.

Once again, as he did once every few months and always right before they go to Hogwarts, Hugo softly voiced his concerns. "Rose, do you think they're disappointed in me?"

Rose stopped packing and looked up at her little brother with his wild red hair and big blue eyes. "Hugo, they would never be disappointed in you. You're their son. Just because you're not in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, they're not disappointed."

He averted his eyes. "But Hufflepuff-"

"Is a perfectly fine house. Hufflepuffs are loyal and true and hardworking." She reached out and took her brother's hand. "Look at me Hugo." He reluctantly looked back up into her eyes. "Why wouldn't they be proud of you? You're a good student and you're as brave as any Gryffindor. Houses don't have to mean anything. Teddy was in Hufflepuff and he's one of the coolest people we know. Dom is in Hufflepuff. What's _wrong_ with being a Hufflepuff?"

Hugo pulled his hand away and curled his knees up to his chest. "It's just not fair. Mom is so smart and brave and Dad is so cool and full of courage and they did such amazing things. No one cool ever comes out of Hufflepuff. I wish I was somewhere else…"

Rose looked down. "What about Teddy and Dom? And Teddy's mom, Tonks. She was in Hufflepuff. Mom and Dad and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry said she was one of the bravest people they knew. Hufflepuff is a fine house, Hugo. They're proud of you for being the loyal, sweet boy you are." She laid the last book down in the bottom of the trunk and began throwing the rest of her things in, willy nilly. Who cared about the clothes as long as her book were okay?

Hugo sighed. "Will you help me with my classes again this year?"

Rose stopped and gave her brother a look. "No, Hugo. I hate you now and I'm never going to help you again. Don't be stupid, Hugo. Of course I'm going to help you."

He smiled up at his sister. "Okay good."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my quick little drabble. Go on and take a taco. It's on me. Tell me how it tastes though in a review! I like reviews!<p> 


End file.
